In the Garden
by Naninator
Summary: She was at the wedding with Tom, her fiancé, the man she…loved. Her heart should race for him, not for the consulting detective, right? A little tale on what could have happened at the Watson Wedding. Sherlolly! Spoilers for Series 3.


_Just a little story on what I wished had happened at the wedding. I've taken a little artistic license with some of the happenings at the wedding as well to suit my tale :P_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

She knew she shouldn't; watching Sherlock every chance she could get. She was at the wedding of Mr and Mrs Watson with Tom, her fiancé, the man she…loved. Her heart should race for him, not for the consulting detective who was standing across the dance floor talking to the bride and groom.

Molly Hooper sighed softly and glanced to her left, her shoulders slumping when she saw that Tom had passed out on the table. While she wasn't much of a drinker she could still handle more than three glasses of champagne. Molly rolled her eyes before looking about at all the guests, many of them dancing before the live stage band. Her eyes caught on Mary's maid of honor and a pang of jealousy went through her. She hated that she felt that way, jealous of the easy conversation that Janine seemed to share with Sherlock. Not to say that her own relationship with him hadn't changed since his return. He had been so kind and careful with her and she no longer became tongue tied around him.

She looked away from the dark haired beauty and her gaze was drawn once more to the trio in the middle of the dance floor. Molly frowned in concern when, as John and Mary turned to smile at each other, Sherlock's expression fell, his eyes dropping to his feet for a moment. He quickly looked up again when John turned towards him, a smile flickering on his handsome face once more. Words were exchanged, Sherlock said something that made them laugh, and then the couple were swept away onto the dance floor. For a moment Molly's gaze was drawn to the happy couple, their faces bright with their smiles and love for each other.

Shifting her gaze Molly tried to find Sherlock again. Her eyes widened when she found him at the back of the room, his blue-green stare locked on the dancing couple. Slowly he dropped his gaze and from where she stood Molly could see his shoulders slump before he turned and headed towards the entrance of the reception hall.

Molly sat there undecided for a moment, her heart thudding in her chest, wanting more than anything to go after him, to see that he was alright. She bit her lip, her attention going to the now snoring Tom. With a nod to herself Molly stood and left the table. Making her way through the crush of wedding guests she reached the door Sherlock left through and slipped out, moving quickly through the empty hall and out a side door that lead to the gardens. Glancing around she made out a shadow that just moved out of view and Molly hurried after it, her yellow heels crunching on the gravel path.

Passing a hedge Molly found herself in a small private garden and there was Sherlock, striding across the grass and heading for the opposite hedge wall, his long Belstaff coat swishing behind him. Seeing that she was about to lose her chance Molly called out to him.

"Sherlock!"

She saw him stop, his head turning slightly towards her. Molly continued towards him, finding it difficult to make out his expression in the lone garden light. She stopped when she reached him.

"You're leaving," she stated softly. He turned to face her, a sigh misting in front of him.

"Yes," Sherlock murmured. His eyes were shadowed but Molly could see that they were watching her.

"Why?" He glanced away from her, back towards the wedding reception. Molly kept her focus on him, watching the minute changes in his expression. His mouth turned down slightly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as they narrowed. A concerned frown marred her features as she lifted her hand, placing it gently on his arm. His eyelids fluttered and he dropped his gaze to hers, his mouth quirking in what looked like a grimace more than the smile she was sure he was attempting. She watched him intently and gave him a soft, understanding smile.

"It's OK to be sad, Sherlock," Molly said quietly. He looked at her sharply before a rueful laugh escaped him.

"You always see me, don't you?" She smiled at him again and patted his arm.

"John will still be there, Sherlock. Just because he's married now doesn't mean he will forget about you." Sherlock's mouth lifted slightly.

"Maybe so. However, it seems that this new chapter we have entered into will bring many changes. John is embarking on a new life with Mary and I'll…I'll be continuing my detective work." Sherlock huffed a breath and looked away from her again, his blue-green eyes glowing cat-like in the garden light.

"I very much doubt that John will be able to accompany me on cases now that Mary is expecting." Molly tried to contain her surprise at the news, instead focusing on the hint of melancholy she could hear in his voice.

"That may be but, well… I didn't do so bad, did I? Y-you could always use me if you need someone for a case." Molly felt her face flush when Sherlock's eyes darted back to hers. His gaze passed over her searchingly and she tried not to fidget beneath his stare. He almost immediately realized how uncomfortable he was making her and he lowered his eyes, exhaling softly before lifting his eyes once more.

"For how long?" He uttered softly and Molly saw him look down to the engagement ring on her finger. She flinched a little, only just remembering that it was there and quickly dropped her hand from his arm.

"Soon, you too, will be married. It would be remiss of me to keep you from your fiancé while you prepare for your upcoming nuptials. I don't need John here to tell me that that would be a bit _Not Good_." He smiled at her then, his expression so gentle that it caused Molly's breath to catch in her throat.

"Thank you, Molly Hooper," Sherlock said softly, his voice a low rumble in the quiet of the garden. "Thank you for everything." His expression as he stared at her brought a sense of déjà vu of the time when he had thanked her before, after visiting the client who liked trains. She was ready for it this time, when he leaned in and ever so gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. What she wasn't ready for was her hands acting of their own accord. They rose quickly, latching onto the lapels of his coat, holding him close as he lifted his head from hers.

His eyes met hers and Molly shivered at the strength of his gaze and the closeness of his body. Over the thundering of her own heart Molly felt Sherlock tremble ever so slightly beneath her hands. Her dark eyes, seemingly unable to help themselves, dropped to his mouth before darting up to his glowing pale ones.

"Sherlock," she whispered breathlessly. Whatever she was about to say was forgotten for, quiet suddenly, Sherlock ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers. Molly's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her, his lips slightly cool but unbelievably soft as they caressed hers. Her fingers tightened in his coat and she trembled when one of Sherlock's long fingered hands came up to curve around the back of her neck, his thumb sliding softly along the edge of her jaw. His other hand slid down the length of her back, pressing warmly through the satin of her dress and stopping at the small of her back.

Molly's own hands began to move, sliding slowly up over Sherlock's firm chest and over his shoulders to curl around the back of his neck, her fingers playing gently with the dark curls there. Sherlock tipped her head back, his mouth pressing soft, languorous kisses against hers. She whimpered as he sucked her bottom lip between his, the barest hint of his tongue sweeping in, when he pulled back.

Molly panted breathlessly, her heavy lidded eyes glancing up at him through the dark shade of her lashes. Sherlock was equally breathless and gently held her by her upper arms as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Forgive me, Molly," he said breathlessly, his hands tightening briefly on her arms before releasing her. She shivered when his eyes met hers; they glowed with a desperate fierceness that she had never seen before. A heavy breath left him and with one last look at her Sherlock turned on his heel and strode away from her, Molly soon losing sight of him when he stepped past the boundary of the garden light.

Molly stood in the garden for a long time, struggling to get her breathing and the slight tremble in her limbs under control. Her hand fluttered over her mouth, her lips still warm and tingling after being in contact with Sherlock's. Her thoughts raced. She didn't understand at all why he had kissed her but Molly found it difficult to contain the smile that wanted to spread across her face. Just the memory of his mouth moulding to hers had heat flushing through her.

Along with the heat came a deep sense of guilt. How could she have done this to Tom? She fiddled with her ring, silently cursing the day that Sherlock Holmes had come back into her life. She had tried so hard to get over him, had almost thought she had, but with that one kiss Molly realized that she had been kidding herself. She loved him still.

Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes Molly turned and left the garden, heading back to the reception with a heavy heart. Things would change after tonight but beneath the guilt and anxiety of facing Tom after what had happened, relief flooded through her. After tonight Molly would no longer live a lie. No matter what happened she knew she could be sure of that.

 _Hope you liked it!_


End file.
